


Torn up till the end

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Domestic Fluff, Ficlet, Fluff, George is Herobrine, Light Angst, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Mention of crimes, Minecraft is real life, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Outlaws, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Kissing, Polyamory, Trust Issues, idk - Freeform, just rlly wanted to write this, lying, maybe? - Freeform, mention of murder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:15:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26385496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: George has never been a mystery. The male carried his heart out on his sleeve, cared for his friends and been a normal person for as long as Dream and Sapnap knew him. Though, that fact alone made them question how George had been outcasted just like them. There weren’t any rumours or news about George’s excuses as to why he needed to run.When an inexplicable figure started to stalk them after attending this one festival, mishaps and misfortune soon followed them. And it seemed as if George’s past is coming to light up their present.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 124
Collections: Anonymous





	Torn up till the end

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Qupid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qupid/gifts).



> I don't know if this is a good idea, but I made it.
> 
> Also, no shipping of real people. I'd be happy to delete this work if either Dream, George or Sapnap mentions they're uncomfortable with fanfics and such.

**Author's POV**

George stepped back, panting with his sword up, on guard in both hands. Even when Dream had his mask on, he could see his playful smirk boring through them, teasing his very movement. The smaller male was a skilled fighter, having years of experience, yet his companion had always excelled in everything he could do. George swore he could feel stinging sensations every hit of their swords. It has only been half an hour or so, training in a peaceful plain field before continuing their travels again.

“I-I think that’s e-enough for today.” The brunette exhaled as he dug his sword to the dirt.

“Already tired? I thought you’d be teaching me.” Dream laughed, knowing well enough he’s stronger and bore wit into their fights. Though, he still learns a lot from the older male; studying simple little movements to predict any future attacks and such. He turned around to their campsite, dragging his feet as he walked. Sapnap was at the distance setting fire on some cows and sheep. “Well, it is late.”

“And we won’t be able to get to the nearest village tomorrow.” George slumped over the grass, deciding to take a break at that spot. He stared up at the moon rising at the west, shining dimly with the stars finally showing themselves. He’s lucky his eyes could still process this type of colour.

When the year ends and starts a new, the group had a habit of visiting nearby villages in their travels to see the festivals the villagers were having. George had always loved the fireworks they shoot to the dark sky, illuminating their faces filled with glee and hoping for another great year. It reminded the smaller of his older days. The heated sparks that flew out of his hands as he set bombs out of a touch, and the power he once held. Feared by people not knowing what he really is. Not that he wanted that again. It’s just a fascinating memory, and now, it would stay that way.

Being outlaws, they could only stay at one place in a limited time before the villagers catch on to them. Yes, it is tiring to be on the run and actually find a place where they’re far enough, but having to travel for more than two years and still hear about their rumoured dispersal throughout the globe, they’re still too tensed to settle in a place. In the topic of outlaws, George can’t believe what the two had done in their past to have them on the run like him. Sapnap had once mentioned being able to use fire and sometimes have extremely limited control of it. Though having this awakened at a young age, he accidentally blew up their whole village. The masked blonde is more of a mystery, only knowing it’s something to relate to his monstrous strength and his knowledge on various departments of battle. George had trouble explaining his reason, not knowing what to actually say when they had asked. Even if he wasn’t pressured to spill, he needed an excuse. He had once said he stole something from a castle and ended up being framed of killing the king’s daughter or son. Though he knew Dream and Sap would never believe it, they accepted the fact that they’d never hear his story. How could he possibly tell them what he actually is?

“George! You’re cleaning your hoodie!” The smallest was snapped out of his thoughts from Sapnap’s screaming. The fresh scent of pork and beef hit his nose, making him drool. As he stood, dirt attached themselves onto his clothes and also dirtying his sword.

“Give me food!” George whined, slumping over his friend as he sat on the logs he prepared. The taller male had responded by shoving bread into his mouth, shutting his high pitched whining.

Dream laughed at his two companions, having his mask reveal only his mouth, briefly chewing on the meat. He kept his lips shut, listening fondly at their playful bickering that’ll soon tire themselves out with. Their nights were never quiet and that’s what made it livelier for the blonde.

“I think festivals still last a few days before they end,” Sapnap interjected out of context from what they were talking about.

George went quiet, wanting the other to continue that thought. The raven-haired male grinned ear to ear at the liking they both shared. Dream didn’t like crowds relating to the festivals they stop by, but both loved the season so he forced himself to stop complaining about it. The blonde couldn’t help but feel happier when he sees the two with this bright glimmer in their eyes. Well, he can’t exactly see George’s from the goggles he never takes off, but it’s still there.

“I heard that the next village down the coats set these hunts and the winner gets food and money for it!” Sapnap cheered with George tailing with soft squeals. “Lasts for a few days and so…” The taller nudged George, who both now had their eyes on Dream. Pleading looks forced the tallest to register what they wanted. Sapnap had his bandana untied, letting his hair droop over his face expressing more down casted. George had a pout that seemed he would cry if their request would be denied.

“What?” Dream pushed his mask deeper onto his face.

“Can we stay in the next village for more than just a day or two?”

Dream has been more cautious than the two in his opinion. Yet he also longed rest from their almost never-ending journey. It has been years since they’ve left their homes and found each other on the trails. He had always been on guard, and it’s been heightened ever time he hears any rumours about them –only Dream and Sapnap, suspiciously never hearing anything about George’s incidents-. Though, he knew they’re known dead throughout the nations.

Still, Dream was doubtful. “Fine?”

George gave the taller a small smile, catching the hesitation in his tone. “Hey, we’ll leave soon after.”

“I know, ” This was getting too despondent. The blonde stood, throwing more sticks into their bonfire. “I’ll drag both of you when I’m bored anyway.”

Sapnap chuckled. Soon motioning the two inside their makeshift home or tent thing surrounded by fences and torches. Hostile creatures started to arise from the shadows. It’s lucky they only needed to hide from their sights to protect themselves. It would be another problem if creepers started to gain heightened senses and randomly blow up beside them.

The three soon end up snuggled close together to sleep. It has always been this way and they couldn’t be happier with it.

**Author's Note:**

> Criticism is highly needed  
> Thank youu


End file.
